Stargirl
by WadeYoureBarelyAlive
Summary: "Scratching counter tops, I was screaming. My back arched like a cat, my position couldn't stop you were hitting it.." (Negan One Shot)


**_Inspired by "Stargirl Interlude" by The Weeknd ft. Lana Del Rey_**

* * *

 ** _"I had a vision.."_**

To curb the impatience she felt waiting for Negans return, Starla attempted to busy herself by cleaning up around his apartment. That's how she found herself in his little kitchen area, putting dishes away in their rightful shelves. While leaning over the countertop to put a glass away, she glanced down. Her gaze roamed over the deep scratch marks etched into the wooden surface.

Ironically, Starla was in this exact same position when it had happened...

 ** _"A vision of my nails in the kitchen.."_**

 _Reaching for a glass, Starla was halted in her quest when a pair of strong hands grabbed her hips drawing them back into an equally strong chest. The feeling warm lips kissing up her neck, sending jolts of hot heat straight to her core._

 _"Heya Stargirl, I've missed the shit outta you" Negan breathed into her skin as he continued his assault on her sensitive flesh._

 _Wedged between the kitchen countertop and Negans hard body, all Starla could do was lean forward. Palms face down on the wooden surface, and ass grinding against that ever-growing bulge of his._

 _Moaning out an "I missed you too baby" was about the only vocal response she could muster as she felt him yank down her jean shorts._

 _Upon the delightful reveal of her being sans panties, Negan let out a predatory growl as he reached around her waist. He cupped her sex making sure to press his palm hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She couldn't help but grind back equally hard against his hand as she let go. Eyes rolling back into her head as she covered his hand in her juices._

 _She wanted more. No, she **demanded** more._

 _Not wasting any time, Starla turned around grabbing the painfully hard erection he was sporting. Undoing his jeans, she pulled him out and proceeded to wrap those soft plump lips of hers around him._

 _Closing his eyes, Negan felt himself wrapping a fist in her long black hair. Gently thrusting his hips forward, shoving as much as his cock into her mouth as she was allowing._

 _"Oh, babydoll y-you keep working that delicious fucking mouth of yours, I ain't gonna last much longer. Fucking christ Starla." He slightly stuttered out with a curse as she gently nipped along his throbbing shaft._

 _Getting his bearings back he pulled away from her. Hissing as she let go of his cock with an audible 'pop'. Pushing her back against the countertop, one hand coping a good feel of her ass, he asked huskily "You ready for me Stargirl?" Then proceeded with his free hand, to rub his hardness along the curvature of her ass._

 _"If you don't shove that big cock in my cunt I'm gonna tear this kitchen apart" Starla hissed out._

 _"Now Starla, Starla, Starlaaa you don't need to fuckin as me twice" Negan chucking teasingly as he smacked her ass hard and thrusted his entire length into her._

 _ **"Scratching counter tops, I was screaming.."**_

 _With a startled scream, Starla dug her nails into the hard surface. Scratch marks that grew deeper with each buck of his hips. She arched her back into his chest until he hit that sinfully sweet spot. Lost in a haze of her orgasm she screamed out words that make even a sailor go to confession._

 _"Shit babygirl...I'm getting pretty fucking close..." Negan said in between grunts as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips. A little bruising never hurt anyone._

 _ **"My back arched like a cat, my position couldn't stop you were hitting it.."**_

 _Shoving a fist in her mouth she let out a strangled scream-like moan. And like a bolt of lightning, she came so hard her body started to convulse rather violently._

 _Holding her so she wouldn't fall, Negan continued to pound into her with a furious rhythm, until he felt himself coming undone. Starla moaned loudly at the feeling of his hot seed pouring deeply into her._

 _ **"And I shouldn't cry, but I love it, Starboy."**_

 _Starla felt tears streaming down her face, which honestly confused her. She had loved every minute of this._

 _Negan groaned as he pulled out of her and sank down onto the floor. Leaning his back against the cabinet doors, he pulled her down on his lap._

 _ **"And I shouldn't cry, but I love it, (I love it), Starboy."**_

 _Seeing her tear-stained face, he frowned. "I didn't hurt you or anything did I, Starla? Cause you damn well know if you wanted to stop, I'd stop." A concerned look flickering behind those hazel eyes._

 _"N-no! I'm not even upset, quite the opposite actually!" Starla giggled smiling brightly. With a teasing nudge of her elbow, she looked up at him "Ever give a gal an orgasm literally reduced her to tears?"_

 _"There's a fucking first for everything. Made ya cum so fucking hard you were moved to fucking tears!" he teased, nudging her right back with a loud laugh._

 _Looking her over, his gaze softened at the sight of that big ass beautiful smile of hers._

 _Resting his head on her right shoulder, he said softly "I love seeing that dazzling smile of yours, Stargirl."_

 _ **"I just want to see you shine 'cause I know you are a Stargirl."**_


End file.
